Dusk
by horsefanatic3
Summary: Eclipse fan-fiction Bella can't wait for after graduation, when she will become a vampire. Then she and Edward can be together forever. But when when murders in Seattle turn out to be an army of new born vampires, Bella's chance of immortality may depend on her survival.
1. Chapter 1

art/Eclipse-ribbon-191482892

Preface

**All I could do was watch as things went horribly awry. They needed a diversion, but what could I do. I was a weak, stupid little human. The new borns were gaining by the second. No one, not the wolves or the Cullens, could keep them back. They might die because of me. I could not let that happen. But before I could act, a pair of ice cold hands slid around my throat.**

Chapter One

Edward's cool hand slid through mine as he guided me to my next class. It was one of the few that he, Alice and I didn't have together. He gently pecked my forehead before gracefully striding down the hall. I sighed as I walked through the door to gym class. My lack of coordination gave me a huge disadvantage. I dreamed of the day when I could become as agile and graceful as Edward and his family.

The only problem with my becoming a vampire was breaking the treaty between the werewolves and vampires in Forks. And Jacob Black, my best friend, dreads the day they turn me. He thinks I will become to different from the me I am now. And not only will Jacob be upset, but Edward won't change me unless I marry him. For very selfish reasons, I hate his condition. My parents would flip and while I would love to be Mrs. Cullen, marriage is something I'm not ready for yet.

Jacob is not the only one who wants to keep me human. Edward wants to feel my warmth and keep me human for as long as possible. And Rosalie, Edward's sister, thinks Im making the wrong decision. It's not that she doesn't want me as her sister-in-law, but the thought that I'm giving up opportunity. Rosalie would have given anything to have a child of her own, but her window of opportunity for that has been long closed. She thinks it is a waste to give up that opportunity so willingly. It's official, I will be changed, but I have no idea when.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next week went by in a blur. Edward had to go hunting so I spent the day at Jacob's. Not surprisingly, he had grown a few inches since I last saw him. He probably could tower over Emmet. He had started growing his hair out of its cropped spiky do and now it was almost down to his chin. "Hey Bells", Jacob greeted me. "Hi Jake", I replied. Jacob swooped me up into a bear hug. "Can't...breath...Jake", I managed to get out.

we decided to use our bikes for a while. It quickly started to rain however so we went to his garage to dry of the bikes. I'm still amazed by his engineering abilities every time I see his Rabbit. Somehow he brought up the topic of turning me. I told after graduation was all I knew. "What! Not months, not years, but weeks from now! Bella don't do this to me! What about Charlie or Renee or your friends?!" Jacob roared. That was when the tremors started. Jacob's hands balled into fist as he tried to stop the transformation. He briskly strode out of the garage to avoid causing damage. He quickly took off his shoes and Jacob became the red-brown wolf that I have seen so many times.

"Jacob, you know this is what I want. I want to live forever and this is the only way. I love you- not in that way- and now we can always be friends.", I told Jacob. His large wolf form would send a normal person running, not that it would do me much good, but I was good with weird. This seemed to calm Jacob down. I walked over to him and he lowered his body so that his face was at my eye level. My hand reached out and scratched him behind the ears. His tail wagged and a deep throaty humming sound emitted from him. I knew that he was pleased. "You weird over-sized dog", I muttered. He laughed at that, if you could call it a laugh.

then Jake did something crazy. He bowed and with his eyes, gestured for me to get on his back. I did so tentatively, scared of what might happen. When I was securely on his back, he took off at a run, not the speed that they use to hunt vampires, but more like the speed of a gallop on a horse. It was exhilarating and a little frightening. I rode Jacob down to the beach were we met, luckily there were no bystanders. It was a wonder I hadn't fallen off yet. I was speechless for how amazing this felt. We continued along the shoreline, and then out of the blue there was a loud snap. Jacob cringed and his nose wrinkled. This could only mean one thing. Vampire.

Jake snarled. Something beautiful walked out from behind the cliffs. He was young and there was no doubt that he was a vampire. He had dark brown hair, flawless pale skin, a muscular build and red glowing eyes. Jacob crouched like he was about to pounce but I took this as my cue to get off and stand behind him. The vampire lunged after me but Jacob stopped him with a powerful body slam. He howled and before I could come up with a reason as to why, two more wolves who I assumed were Quil and Embry were at his side within a fight passed within a minute. Jacob gave the final blow, a slap to the head which decapitated the vampire. Sam arrived in his human form and lit the motionless body on fire. I knew a few things from the attack. 1. The vampire was a new born. 2. It was after me.

Quil and Embry left as quickly as they came. Jacob knew we had to get back to the safety of his home. Sam was left to take care of the body as I climbed back on to Jacob and he raced us home. That night at my house I was sick with worry. Charlie wouldn't be safe and so many could die. I had a suspicion that the new born vampire was related to the murders in Seattle. None of this could be good. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I may never get a chance at immortality.


	3. Chapter 3

I cowered from Edwards glare as I told him what had happened at La Push. He was furious. Edward reluctantly agreed that someone was after me. He put his icy hand on my cheek after I finished my story. "I won't let anyone hurt you", he whispered in my ear. His breath was so sweet but cold at the same time. I was glad for the warmth of my bed. "Looks like I'm in the dog's debt again", he admitted. "Don't start this again", I whined. Edward and Jacob's hate for each other was getting on my nerves. I couldn't spend time with one of them without hurting the others feelings. "Okay, okay" he agreed. We lapsed into silence. Finally he picked me up in his arms and ran me to his house. ~ I was in Alice's room while all the Cullens pondered over my run in with the vampire. Alice angrily stalked into the room. "What's wrong?" I asked. Alice plugged in a hair curler before replying. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad the dog was there to save you, but it gets annoying not seeing anything. I hate being so ignorant of what's going on. How do you stand it Bella?" Well, I've had my whole life to practice" I teased her. "Plus, I have my own informer". Her tinkling laugh rang out. She picked up a piece of my hair and began curling it. The serious atmosphere relaxed a little bit. I felt at home. Rosalie noiselessly entered the room. She looked at me for a while and then asked Alice if she had seen anything that may have had to do with the attack. When Alice answered, she left as soundlessly as she came. "Alice, why does Rosalie not like me?" I asked. "You know why Bella". "Yes, but isn't there some other reason?" I probed. "No" she answered. Her normally calm voice sounded harsh. "Sorry I asked" I mumbled. "I'm sorry, but now is not the best time to discuss this. She can still hear us" Alice replied. I blushed, embarrassed by my forgetfulness. At the same time I felt a pang of jealousy. I desperately wanted to be a vampire. I quarantined that thought, not wanting to obsess over it now. Just as I started to relax again, the sound of breaking glass pierced the silence. Feral snarls echoed up the stairs. Alice crouched into a defensive position in front of the chair where I sat confused and scared. The next thing I heard was screaming followed by the sound of nails on a chalk board but 10 times worse. Silence filled the house once more. Edward ran up the stairs and into the room. "What happened?" I asked. "A newborn vampire" he replied. He turned on Alice. "Why didn't you warn us, I could have had her safe at her house?!" he snarled. "I didn't see anything" Alice wailed. "I don't know wh-". Her faced took on a blank expression. "You can't leave yet" she said as she regained awareness of her surroundings once more. "Why?" I asked. "A newborn is at Charlie's house. Alice didn't see who, just a silhouette. It took something. Probably something with your scent." Edward explained. "What broke?" I asked. "The newborn and a window". I started to panic. Someone was after me. My hands shook with terror. Edward was comforting me in an instant. The fear took over my mind though. ~ I was staying the night at the Cullen's house for safety. Charlie was fine with it and it made me feel a bit safer. If it weren't for Jasper, I probably would have been up all night biting my nails. But sleep wasn't much more pleasant. 


End file.
